


Bonded without chains

by SilentDarkness



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Much Drama, light blood licking, maybe a bit cheesy, those idiots are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/pseuds/SilentDarkness
Summary: Naito is just beaten up, but not beaten, after Chris Jericho attacked him at Dontaku. His family will always be at his side, though the only one he really needs, resembles the same colour as the blood running into his eyes.





	Bonded without chains

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write some fluff after watching NJPW Dontaku and Naito being attacked by Jericho. Especially when I saw how Hiromu tried to get him out of the ring and protected him. ♥  
> First time writing the LIJ boys. Hope it's not too bad though ^^

Red. That's the first thing Naito saw when Jericho finally let go of him and was held back by the young lions. He could still hear him yelling through the hall. Spewing out curse words and obscenities. The crimson his eyes caught wasn't his own blood for a change, but Hiromu's ridiculously soft hair.  
His gentle, careful hands were on Naito's chest, searching for any injuries and stilled when they found none. Naito was thankful, more than he could have said with words, but he didn't need to, because Hiromu always understood him without any. They just were like that, since they met and Hiro had been just some some scrawny kid, with a big smile and one crazy idea after another.  
Not much changed since then, except Hiro wasn’t exactly scrawny anymore. But remained his best friend and sometimes more. He was just one of those guys you can't put on a leash, so Naito gave up trying. Sometimes it hurt him when Hiromu was openly flirting with half the NJPW roster, but in the end he would always come back to him. Especially when he needed him, like now. 

Naito couldn't see much because of the blood running into his eyes, but Bushi and his other brothers Evil and Sanada were there too. They probably were half into the showers until they noticed that something was wrong.  
"Shh.. I got you. What a fucking bastard!", Hiromu growled angrily, carefully petting his shoulder. For some reason it was nice that Hiromu was that concerned for his well being. Normally it annoyed Naito when people made too much fuss about him. He was a grown ass man and could get his shit done on his own.  
But seeing Hiro upset, always warmed his heart, because Hiromu had many friends and probably even more affairs, but the people he really cared about could be counted with one hand. Sometimes Naito needed the reassurement that he was one of them, even though he never really had any doubts. Their relationship was just complicated and easy at the same time, sometimes clear and other times plain confusing. 

"Come here, we'll get you out...", Hiromu carefully grabbed his body, trying to hoist him to the canvas and out of the ring, with the help of Bushi.  
Bushi resembled the color black like Hiromu resembled red. They actually fit their personalities pretty well. Hiromu was passionate, impulsive, wild and loving, with a big heart. Bushi was often mysterious but goes well with others, just like black matches to any color. He unites them all.  
Blood leaked all over Naito‘s face and into his eyes. The sharp, metallic taste was sickening and his head hurt like hell from the blow with the ringbell. He tried to get up and focus, but before he could see it coming, another hard kick to his head knocked him down again.  
Jericho obviously wanted to kill him right then and there, and the crowd was in shock. He already had a gruesome match and now he was probably bleeding all over the mat, at least it felt like he was.  
Jericho tried to pull at his shirt, almost strangling him in the process, but suddenly lost his grip.  
Had Hiromu really pushed him away? He could hear him yell a mixture of japanese and foreign insults, before he sunk to his knees at the level of Naito’s chest, bowing his head over him. 

"Tetsuya, you alright? Say something! Please...", Naito could hear the very real concern in Hiro's voice, his gentle hands on the blood covered face, softly stroking his cheek. He felt Bushi on his other side carefully holding his head and could hear Evil screaming Jericho‘s death sentence.  
Naito couldn't do much more than lay there, the world was spinning. Too many faces around him, Jerichos yelling got quieter and finally disappeared. His family carefully helped him up and out, they had to be gone from the ring, because the next match was in line, no exceptions just because some foreigner beat him to a bloody pulp.  
He felt sorry for the children watching in horror and the women crying, and stood tall for them, when he limped out of the arena, not accepting any help from his family. They understood that he needed to prove it to himself and to everyone else that he wasn't beaten, just beaten up.  
With respectful distance they followed their leader behind he curtains, where Naito almost fell, if Evil hadn't caught him.  
"That fucker will regret this.", he growled lowly, releasing a struggling Naito with hesitation. He had to do that interview to show Jericho he didn't fear him, but there wasn't much strength left and his brothers felt it, hovering between the need to support him and not wanting to disrespect and humiliate their leader in public. 

Naito had no idea what he told the press, it was all in a blur, when he finally reached their locker room and flopped down on the wooden bench. Luckily he was a professional and could do a promo blindfolded after being woken up in the middle of the night.  
"You okay, Tetsu-san?", Hiromu asked tenderly and sat down next to his friend and brother.  
"For the hundreth time, I'm fine. Just a little blood, maybe I won't even need stitches. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill.", Naito told him sternly and tried not to pass out or throw up. The world was spinning again.  
Hiro knew of his weaknesses, he learned them over all those years. So there wasn't really a reason to act tough, other than maybe get more of Hiromu's concern. Suddenly something wet touched his face and Naito flinched.  
"Hold still, stubborn idiot! I'm just washing away the blood. You look awful." -  
"Thanks for the compliment. Go on, keep em coming.", Naito hissed dryly. It shouldn't feel so good. Light, careful touches with a wet towel, Hiro's big, dark eyes concentrated on the task and worry present in them. They bickered often, like brothers some would say. Not many knew there was another side to them, because they kept it private from others, besides the other members of LIJ. 

"Sorry... I know you're hurt. I’m trying not to be a pain in your ass for once.", Hiromu promised, smiling softly and that actually helped some, even though his smile wasn't as bright as it usually was.  
"Thought that was your most beloved freetime activity.", Naito shot back and hissed a little when the towel touched the wound on his forehead again.  
"Nahh... actually I get paid to do it, so it doesn't count as freetime.", the younger man said, leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, right next to the bleeding gash.  
"Then why don't you stop after work?", Naito asked, trying not to shiver at the touch of soft, full lips.  
"I guess I like to rile you up... angry sex is the best.", Hiromu answered nonchalantly and Naito groaned. "Hiro!" He could practically feel Bushi rolling his eyes and Evil chuckled, clearly amused. Sanada was quiet and probably tried his hardest not to picture them having sex.  
They all knew that Naito had more than a soft spot for Hiro. That's why none of them would ever touch Hiromu. 

Hiromu just laughed and all of a sudden licked a long stripe over Naito's bloody cheek. It was warm and wet and felt oddly good and weird at the same time. He jerked back and stared at the mischievous grinning Hiromu. Blood covered his lips and tongue.  
"You're such a pervert! Save it for the bedroom.", Bushi, the voice of reason, told him in the tone of an annoyed big brother. He always did what Naito couldn't, and at least tried to discipline the little, red devil.  
"I thought sharing is caring?", Hiromu asked innocently and if his head hadn‘t hurt like hell, Naito would've laughed. He loved those idiots too much and their bickering made the pain somewhat bearable.  
"You just share what isn't yours to begin with.", Evil threw in from the other side of the room, his feet propped up on a bench, untying his boots.  
"What do you mean?", Hiromu wanted to know, suddenly sounding more serious than before. "Nothing.", Evil said, obviously not intending too discuss it further. But Hiromu had a hurt expression on his face. Not the fake hurt he could portray so well, it was real pain.  
Naito saw it clearly but wasn't really sure what the problem was. Hiromu never showed any signs that he would want to belong to anyone. He was such a free spirit, hard to catch even for an extended time, always on the run. At least that's what he always thought, but now, looking at his younger brother, he wasn't so sure anymore. 

"I'll take a walk.", Hiromu suddenly exclaimed, his tone somewhat stiff. Before any of the surprised men could say anything, he was out of the door.  
"What the fuck? He acts like I stepped on his fucking plush cat.", Evil rolled his eyes and made some vague hand gesture.  
"Don't try to be more stupid than you already are. You know exactly what you did, idiot.", Bushi scolded him.  
"What [b]I[/b] did? I just told the truth. I saw him with fucking Taichi the other day. Of all people! Wouldn't be surprised if he had an fuckdate with Suzuki himself, he surely is very familiar with his men.", Evil shot back, not ready to play the villain in this story.  
"Who are you? His mother? He's a grown man, a short man but fully grown, he can take care of himself. Maybe he doesn't understand yet what he wants or feels. You know that. You're just being an ignorant asshole because you're pissed about the whole show Jericho put on.", Bushi never held back and that was the reason they worked as a unit. The voice of reason hidden behind a mask, calling them to order when necessary. 

Naito hadn't said a word, lost in his own confusing thoughts and trying to breathe deeply. Sometimes he could read Hiromu like a book but now the book was written in some language he couldn’t understand. It wasn’t his problem though wasn’t it. If Hiromu needed anything he had a big enough mouth to ask for it. Unfortunately it wasn’t as easy because Naito just cared to much.  
"I need to see the doc, get stitched up or I'll lose the rest of my blood too.", he croaked hoarsely in the middle of his brothers argument and got up slowly. Immediately Bushi and Sanada were at his side, supporting him, until he stood safely.  
"I'm alright. It's just a few steps, don't treat me like a porcellain doll.", he grunted, carefully setting one foot after another. Reluctantly they let him go.  
"Yell if you get sick and puke.", Sanada said softly, patting him on his back. Naito nodded, even if he had no clue how it should be possible to yell and throw up at the same time, and walked through the door, his breathing quickening and hands shaking. 

None of the fellow members of Los Ingobernables the japon knew how much he despised being stitched up, because he would probably never hear the end of it. Bad boy, asshole Naito was afraid of a little needle. Just Hiromu knew and he promised to never tell their brothers. Obviously he kept word, besides his passion for gossiping.  
Naito wished he would be there right now, not wandering around the busy halls, looking for a quiet hiding spot. Or worse, looking for trouble in the form of Taichi or Desperado. They had too much fun hurting Hiro for Naito’s liking.  
But maybe that’s what he needed and Naito couldn’t give to him, because he cared to much. He was the one to always pick up the sharp, bloody pieces of Hiromu’s soul and put them back together.  
With a deep, sad sigh Naito softly knocked on the doorframe of the doctors office, asking the middle aged man politely to sew the wound on his head.  
He knew his hands were shaking pretty badly, the anxiousness and fatigue catching up with him. All he wanted to do was curl up in his hotelbed, preferably with Hiromu in his arms and of course also Daryl Jr with them.  
Somehow Hiro was really fond of plush cats and he never questioned it. His brother did many weird things and secretely Naito loved every one of them, even though he often pretended otherwise and rolled his eyes too much about it. 

The doctor told him to lay down and got his tools ready. [i]‚Jericho is gonna pay for that!‘[/i], he thought while climbing onto the cot, trying to breathe evenly and not panic. He closed his eyes, because it was better if he didn’t saw the syringe with anaesthetization coming. Anxiously he waited for the sting to come. But instead Naito felt warm, strong hands cradle his and registered the doctor had been talking to someone.  
Immediately he opened his eyes and saw red again. Not the red of blood, but his favourite red in the world.  
Hiromu was standing besides him, gently holding his hand, supporting him with a little smile. The hurt was still underlying it, but Naito couldn’t even begin with how much it meant to him.  
„Don’t say anything now and make this embarassing.“, Hiro warned him playfully making Naito actually grin a bit. The bickering was part of them and he wouldn’t have it any other way. With his other hand Naito pretended to shut his mouth with a zipper. Hiromu already knew how thankful he was, no words needed. The little ball of energy was the only one that could calm him in situations like this. 

During the procedure he squeezed Hiro’s hand the whole time, while breathing hard and trying to push down the panic, and the contact made it somehow bearable. At least he didn’t cry or worse.  
„You’re as good as new.“, the doctor told him after a few minutes and cleaned the last remains of blood from his face.  
Hiromu let go of his hand to help him up, and while Naito rejected the help of his brothers, he allowed him to offer support. He already knew that Naito was a mortal being, has accepted his faults and never judged. It was easy to let his guard down in his presence.  
Together they left the room mumbling their goodbyes, Hiromu had his arm around Naito’s waist like he did back then as a young lion. 

When they got around the corner, Naito all of a sudden pulled Hiromu into a quiet hallway. "What you're doing? You know I’ll never say no to a little fun but there's enough time back in the hotel. It’s more comfortable too.", Hiromu tried to sound happy and light. But Naito probably knew him better than he did himself. Dark thoughts were clouding Hiromu's mind, making his smile fade slowly.  
"I belong to you.", Naito said, not looking away for one second, wanting to watch every expression crossing the younger man's face. "What?", he asked confused and there was a strange mixture of hope and fear in his eyes.  
"I'm yours. I always was, you know.", Naito told his brother, gently cupping his cheek with bloody fingers. Not the most romantic declaration of love, wasn't it? It suited them well though. Simple words, which meant so much more.  
"Evil...", Hiromu started but Naito interrupted him.  
"I don't know why he said it. Because he know's that I... like you. It's the reason he and the boys won't touch you, even when you're gettin around the rest of the roster. They've accepted that you're mine.", he told Hiro and got lost in the eyes that caught him from the first time they met. He could read everything in them and he had seen the will and strenght behind, when everybody else already had given up, Hiromu himself especially.

"You were the only one I needed out there. I can take care of myself, and for sure of that american bastard, but I'll always need you at my side.", Naito admitted and that was probably the biggest showing of his fondness for Hiromu, because he hated to admit that he needed anyone.  
Los Ingobernables de Japon were his brothers and he loved them to death, but he always made sure people knew, while he wanted them at his side, he didn't need them. That was just him, always walking with his head held high, even when beaten and bleeding.  
Hiromu swallowed visibly and for once couldn't seem to find words. Maybe Naito should tell the others about that trick to get the little shit speechless. They would be forever grateful, especially on long plane or bus rides. 

The kiss that followed wasn't really expected, but perfect. Not their first, of course, but somehow it felt better than those before. Both desperate and loving. His hand tangled in red and black hair, probably messing it up even more. But Hiromu didn't seem to mind. He looked happy, really happy.  
"Love ya too, baka.", he whispered smiling from ear to ear. Naito didn't ask why he fucked everyone that let him, because it didn't matter. He was sure that no one could have Hiromu, like he did. The real Hiromu, without any mask. Gently Naito tucked his hair behind his ear, just to pull at it.  
"Who do you call baka, huh?", he scolded him playfully, making the red haired man groan and then laugh.  
"The guy who deserves it. I was fucking worried when he hit you with that bell. I hate to see you hurt. And I know I hurt you too. I just got how much I did, and I'm truly sorry. It was never like how it's with you. I tried to find someone, somenthing even similiar to you, but always failed. It made me mad, so mad. But I guess now I know why." Hiromu looked like he really realised it just now.  
Naito nodded. "Love is shitty isn't it? You can run, but never escape." But Hiro shook his head. "I don't want to run away.", he whispered and captured his friend's, brother's, teacher's and most of all, lover's lips again, his body melting against Naito's, not minding the grime from their match.  
It made everything else fade to black.  
When he helds Hiromu in his arms the always present pain is lighter, the thoughts stop running and he can be his most true self. Funny what a small guy with a plush cat can do, isn’t it?


End file.
